barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:XTinkerBellx
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Barbie Movies Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great.Hiiiiiiii I am happy g2p19:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC)19:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC)~~ * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Heey! Hi PureAmethyst! I'm so glad, that you create this Wikia! It's very good! And I hope, that I will be a good editor. Lorinna Sunshined 17:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Working on the Nutcracker page Thank you for getting started on it first; it helped a lot. Sorry it took me so long. Major Mint's page I'm going to be editing that now. Let me know if that's okay. RevLovejoy 15:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Appearances Sorry to bother you again, but I'm not sure what to write in this section. Are you talking about what a character looks like or how often they appear?RevLovejoy 16:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Abbey. Maybe, it needs two separate sections: Appearance and Appearance in movie? Lorinna Sunshined 10:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) A little problem... Dear PureAmethyst, I edited Clara's article, but, when I press on Save page, I saw, that you edit it too, and all my work is lost! Can I return it? I add to this article gallery, and now I can't! Please, help me. Lorinna Sunshined 16:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Redirects Hi PureAmethyst! I want to ask you: can you make redirects for all names with titles? For example: Princess Courtney--> Courtney; Princess Annika--> Annika. What do you think? Lorinna Sunshined 10:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, in Barbie movies is so many same names! About Courtney and princess Courtney: I think, in case of Courtney, it will be "Courtney (Barbie Diaries character) and "Courtney (dancing princess)(or something else). About Clara: I think, it should be two articles: Clara and SugarPlum princess. But it's just my another dream, lol. About Nutcracker and prince Eric: I think, it should be two different articles; but in Nutcracker's article should be written, that he was turned back into Prince Eric by SugarPlum princess. Yes, I can understand you; you want to create a perfect wikia for all, who want to be Barbie movies fan; and I agree with you- I want it too. And yes; I agree, that we should write about appearances; not about appearance in story. Lorinna Sunshined 06:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Locations in Nutcracker I'm thinking of making an entry for the Treetop Village in Nutcracker. How do I connect it to the rest of the category? (I just noticed I posted this twice. Sorry) RevLovejoy 21:24, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Nutcracker Locations I'm thinking of writing some entries for the locations in Nutcracker. How do I connect my entries to the actual list? RevLovejoy 21:23, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Nutcracker template Hey PureAmethyst! I have a question about Nutcracker template. In it, marked Snow Faeires and Flower Faeries. I ask you correct it, on Snow Faeries and on Flower Faeries. I already correct it, but my corrections was deleted. And, redirects question: can you already make them? It's so hard for me, without redirects. OK? Thank you. Lorinna Sunshined 06:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it will be great! And...Genevieve has her redirect too? Is in Barbie movies another Genevieve? Hm... And, another thing: if you'll make articles about Ann and Nan (from Christmas carol), I think, it should be one page. Also, Hadley and Isla: it's possible to make their two pages as one? In my opinion, it's better. Lorinna Sunshined 15:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Finally! Hey Purie! Some good news: I finally learned, how to make redirects! :D For example- Courtney. Lorinna Sunshined 11:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) upd: I've make all redirects for 12DP. Need we more? Lorinna Sunshined 16:30, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Clara (Nutcracker character) Purie, I think, it's too much! As I know, there is only one Clara in all Barbie movies. Lorinna Sunshined 17:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC) okay I'll change it back or could you do it =D cos you know how to do redirects now! :D do you mean it should just be Clara or Clara (Nutcracker character) because other characters from the movie say Barbie (Barbie in the Nutcracker character) and Kelly (Barbie in the Nutcracker character) But, Barbie and Kelly appear in another movies, as Rapunzel. And Clara appears only in Nutcracker. So, I'll change it, ok? Lorinna Sunshined 18:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) thats fine ^^ but i think clara is very short for a page name. it is okay if you disagree but what if we moved it to Princess Clara? or do you think that would spoil the movie/character too much? (because it is not until the end of the movie we find out she is a princess). what do you think? As Clara, she isn't princess. Princess is SugarPlum. But, because it's one girl, I think, I can rename it to Princess Clara. Again... Hey Purie! It's me again XD. Now I work under Wanted pages, and I see here this. What it mean? Here is double redirect. And, what's wrong with Genevieve's page? These "Randolph (12DP character)" and "Isabella (12DP character)" sounds funny, IMHO. As I know, there are only one Randolph and one Isabella in all movies. I've correct it, but it stays as wanted page. Plus, I want to say I'm sorry. I'm copied full stories for some movies from WikiPaedia. Because I just can't write so many on English... Lorinna Sunshined 14:11, October 14, 2010 (UTC) upd: OMG! I have a brilliant idea for two Courtneys and all characters with the same names! Disambiguation page! For example: Courtney may refer to: Courtney (12DP); Courtney (BD). If you agree, I'll make something like this tomorrow. Lorinna Sunshined 17:23, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :D really good ideas lorinna! but i dont have time to edit much at the moment. thank you so much for keeping up with edits and such, you're really helpful and generous :'D Thank you, too. I just adore our wiki and want to make it best! I did it! I create disambig. for Courtney! :D If you want, I can make disambig. for all pages, if it need. Lorinna Sunshined 08:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Young fairies Ciao Purie! As you probably know, I want to make all wanted pages. I find "Young snow fairy" and "Young flower fairy". Must I create separate pages for them, or just make a redirect on Fairies of Parthenia? Lorinna Sunshined 16:05, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hysteria Purie!!! I want to do something in our great wiki, but I don't know, what I must! Can you give me a work? Please! With my enthusiasm...I'll make something! LOL. Lorinna Sunshined 14:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :D Thank you Purie! I'm glad, that you appear in Wiki! :D I know many about 12DP, but I already create articles about anything from this movie. As you, I think, that we should create articles in order: Rockers; Nutcracker; Rapunzel; etc. I'll make a redirects to all pages, which I can, and create articles about Snow and Flower fairies. After, I'll make an article about something from Rapunzel. And, I think, will be great, if you'll give me "a homework" in our wiki. Lol. Lorinna Sunshined 14:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) upd: How do you think, Purie, is it good, that I'll create an articles for Rapunzel's characters? I have a inspiration to create them! :D Lorinna Sunshined 06:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ Hello Purie! I'm possibly crazy. I have some propositions for you by theme of our Wikia. #Wikia logo. I feel, that we must add another logo to it. Probably, I can create it, if you'll be agree. #Wikia look. I like the previous one. I think, something happened with it, by reason of it you've change it. Hmmm...I think, it's all. Oh yeah! What is these "Film links" in the top of any page of BMW? Just wonder. XOXO Lorinna Sunshined 16:42, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I have an idea to make one. But how size it must be? I work under Nutcracker still, where Clara and Nutcracker look on full moon, and in this moon written "Barbie Movies Wiki" with pink color. I just want to know the size. Lorinna Sunshined 11:11, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hm...mine is bigger a little...it's 500 x 362. LOL. But it looks stupid in smaller size. Here is it (of course as thumbnail). Thank you! It means, that I work hardly under our Wiki. BTW: I adore the new wiki look! :D :D Hello, this is my first time to edit some wiki and I want help with you and the others. I would like to add some pictures in some articles or to add it some more. Ok!!! From Cynthia Selahblue OMG! Ciao Purie! I'm terribly sorry, than I leave our WIki for three weeks. I was in AU. It's adorable! Everything- I adore everything in our Wikia. Hope, it will be more beautiful, if it can. And, isn't you read my thoughts? I wanted to say to you about info for every character, and in Clara's case it's amazing! Another thing: what do you think, as delirium: can I be an admin of our BMW with you? Lol. XOXOXOXOX Lorinna Sunshined 18:52, November 17, 2010 (UTC) My schedule Hey, Purie! I'm a little busy now with my FF, but I'll not leave Wikia. I have a little schedule and want to tell it to you: #I'll finish Barbie as Rapunzel ''category. #I'll start ''Barbie Diaries category, because I finally have BD' DVD. #I'll start Princess and Pauper category by the same reason. After, I'll tell you next. Lol. What do you think? (And yes, I have already 1000 edits. OMG I'm so glad!) Good luck! Lorinna Sunshined 06:19, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I hear great news! Oh Purie, I'm so glad because of your last message! I think, our Wiki looks great, but, I know, everything in the world can be better. My fanfiction is done. I just can't post it on FF.net. But I can say, that you is participate in this story, too. About Wiki: I add in My tools also Short pages. I think, some pages can be longer. BTW: you change wiki's look again? lol Lorinna Sunshined 18:32, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction question I can add it on our forum, but it's really big, and I already promised to many people on Fanpop to add it on FF.net. It's about Kelly- Diana question. And lol, I just like this idea. It's okay, Purie! I see, that it's so Barbie-styled! lol. Also, I see, that our Wiki will be big, really big. There are so many things in Barbie movies, about which can be created a separate article! Lorinna Sunshined 18:42, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers? Hey, Purie! Now, I see your edits at Clara's page. But OMG, everywhere are "Spoiler, spoiler, spoiler". I think, it's...uncorrect. You already mark in Wiki description that our Wiki contains spoilers. It's not need to mark it every article. And another thing: "Weapon" section in Clara's description in her article. What it mean? A thousand of questions, lol. Lorinna Sunshined 08:13, November 22, 2010 (UTC) 0_0 OMG Purie! Yesterday, here was 173 articles, but now, here is 171 articles. OMG what's happened? Lorinna Sunshined 01:17, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Redirects question. Again. Hey Purie! I see, you is in bad mood now. What's up? What's wrong with "Annika" redirect for "Princess Annika" and "Aunt Elisabeth" redirect for "Elizabeth Drosselmayer"? I know, that you want to make BMW better, but...it will be not worse without those redirects. I just can't understand it. Sorry, if I said something wrong... Lorinna Sunshined 17:20, November 25, 2010 (UTC) OMG LOL IT'S TRUE!!! I see, it's better, than "If you want to *character name*, see *page name*". And OMG, I typed Elisabeth wrong? I'm terribly sorry, I already get used to it. But about 12DP...sometimes, people can't write "Barbie in the...etc", so, I make a shorter redirects for those lazymen :D Don't worry; if page created by me must be deleted, you can delete it. P.S.: OMG you make 800 edits now!!!! Lorinna Sunshined 17:53, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Well; I think, it's good, than we have unlimited motive for articles' creating, lol. Of course, I know! Here is it: http://www.petitiononline.com/kellybar/petition.html BTW: what do you think about pictures in BMW? I feel, that much part of these pics are big shots of Nutcracker, Rapunzel and 12DP, which I upload, lol. But, I think, that some pics can be deleted. Lorinna Sunshined 18:22, November 25, 2010 (UTC) It's great! I hear your want about everything official, so, I find a thousand of official stills! lol. BTW: what do you think about categories for pictures? For ex.: on my laptop, in folder of every Barbie movie, is a few folders: Fan pics, Movie shots, Official stills, etc. Will it be good here? Lorinna Sunshined 19:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Wanted pages/ Pictures Viva! I have a hope to add pics! lol OMG check out Template: Barbie in the Nutcracker. It's fully red now! Should I add links to main pages or, I should do it after your working? I just don't know what to do :( Lorinna Sunshined 11:00, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'll wait for my homework from you, Purie. BTW: I already download all Barbie movies, except 3M, so, I can add some screencaptures (if they'll be in good quality). Lorinna Sunshined 11:07, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Puuuuuriiie...If you will not give me to make something, I'll die from depression...Lorinna Sunshined 16:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well...These red links makes me sick. But of course, I can make them. I already maked page for Kathleen Barr, but because of lack of information about her in WWW, I can't find something else. But I'll try. As for Christopher...it's really good idea! I hope, Abbey will help me. Okay, I decide! I'll start Voice actors/ actresses project! (Kelly's page was created by me, lol, so I have some talent to creating voice actors pages lol). Grand merci for answering! Lorinna Sunshined 18:35, November 28, 2010 (UTC) It's true! I found a great site about Mainframe/ Rainmaker voice actors and, I think, I'll find much more things about them! But Purie, should I make pages for actors, who appeared in Barbie movies only once? (For ex.: Kirby Morrow appeared just once, as Nutcracker/ Prince Eric). The same question about minor sidekicks' voice actors (Annick Obansawin appeared once, in FF as cat Jilliana). Motto of school where I'm styding, is (in translation) "I'll do anything for my school". And motto of me here will be "I'll do anything for my Wikia!" lol. Lorinna Sunshined 01:02, November 29, 2010 (UTC) A special redirect for every actor Well Purie, if I add name of actor in character's page, should I create a redirect to this trivia section? Here is this site. It has so many actors' names and all of them appeared in Barbie movies! On this site, I found picture of Kathleen Barr. And last question: if I'll create all wanted pages for voice actors, should I contunied my "Voice acting project"? I mean, should I create pages about another voice actors? I think I can do it! I'll start Kaarina's article today...or, if I'll be busy, tomorrow in morning. Lorinna Sunshined 17:49, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Purriiiee! I have a greatest problem ever. Kaarina doesn't want to show her age. I'm ready to kill her! But, work under her page is good, and I hope, I can deliver there many things. Lorinna Sunshined 09:41, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Well; this idea is good! Also, I forgot about MyScene movies. Okay, today I'll try to make something with Kaarina's page, and then, I'll start Christopher's page. BTW: what do you think about cleaning of talk pages? It's so hardly to find your new message...:S Lorinna Sunshined 15:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Oh, poor Purie...Of course, it's alright that you wasn't in BMW...you have a reason. Well; I'll make something with my talkpage, because sometimes I can't find there a good advice, lol. I see, Wiki's look changed again? I like new look more than previous! Oh, and yes: I have only two weeks for hard-editing, because in the 15th of December I'll be in Greece, at my grandmother's birthday. In this time, I'll make some redirects; and I want to make some pages about voice actors. I wish you a good health! xoxo Lorinna Sunshined 18:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) barbie movies wiki Sorry but you know how on the wiki home site there are four buttons aying movie link and then one saying external link. I am new to wiki so i don't know but is there any way of grouping all the movies under one movie link? Crazy, crazy Lorinna Hello Purie! I hope, you is in good health now and can hear my opinion about wanted pages. 1. We have two broken redirects and we should do something with them; 2. Redirects with wrong titles can be useful; because some Barbie movies fans are tired by typing Barbie in: 12 Dancing princesses; it will be simplier for them, if we'll create short redirects which can lead them on page, which they want to find. (As example: Margota, my dear friend, was very dissatisfied, when she saw 200 pages in Wanted pages and said to me to said it to you- great chain lol); 3. About disambiguation pages: well, because of many namesakes in BM, it needs more disambig. And I'm ready to do it! I'm sorry, if I said something rude, bad or unpleasant. I wait for your solution. Lorinna Sunshined 12:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Ciao! Oh, it's just a good idea! And the same thing with Rapunzel, and Mariposa. Lorinna Sunshined 01:24, December 7, 2010 (UTC) <3 OMK Purie! Your editions in Main page are amazing! My OMKellysh logo was added! lol And BTW; I have 19 opened edition pages about voice actresses. Should I make articles about once-appearing actresses, as you told me; or..? Another BTW: can we have something special for birthdays? Today our dear Miss Major has a birthday... And last BTW: why it's orange? xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Lorinna Sunshined 18:27, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Color scheme Yes, it's very nice! I see, you ready to do everything with BMW! It's great. So...her birthday was yesterday...it was her 20th birthday. First message in 2011 Happy New Year Purie! And Merry Christmas, too (although there's many days passed from Christmas). I know, I wasn't in BMW for many times...but I not leave it! And, I have a question: I'm now about creating artiicle about Nicole Bouma. But, she appeared only in FF in episodical role of Lulu, so...should I write a separate article, or create article about her character and add info about her in this article? Also, there's too few info about her, so, I just don't know what to do. Thank you very much! Lorinna 08:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and another thing, Purie! I think, we should make pages for BMW in some social networks, such as Facebook, or Twitter, or both, lol! But it will be later, because we should make Wiki larger. I think, it's need to show to the world your great idea. Lorinna 13:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :D Oh Purie- you can't be late! All your messages are my glad. Okay, I'll edit Nicole's article, and there're many articles in my head, should be edited too! :D So, what about social network? lol Your message was titled so, but, you forgot about it ;) And BTW; did you see one editor? I hope, she'll not leave our BMW! Lorinna 12:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :D If you fear the opinions of your friends, I can do it all! My friends approve of my liking for Barbie. Of course! Also, it would be great if we took up the look of wiki- templates, and more- we need to make them more Barbie-like. Want a secret? I used to peep on other wikis, and sometimes I think: That would be great if our wiki would be so! So that Purie- look at some other wikis, and try to take over anything. If you'll need pictures, I will gladly help you! ;) Lorinna 15:21, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Very true Purie. It needs more editors. Strange thing- many people like Barbie movies, but why they don't want to participate our project? I trying to force Margota to do something, so, if there'll be some mistakes in editing- it's all her misspelling. Also, for connecting with fans, you can make a forum here, on Wikia- but isn't Abbey's forum good, too? :D Lorinna 16:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Two questions... Hello Purie! I have two question for you as an admin. First: what's up with wiki's appearance? Of course, it's not bad, but I liked previous one...it looked more Barbie-like. And second: can you delete comments to pages? Because I looked on some pages, and there're comments not connected with article's topic. And it annoys. Oh, and I forgot: it seems that I'll leave Rome and will fly to USA. When I'll be in air, I'll be able for editing, but after...I don't know. I'm horribly sorry! And I'm so lazy...if look on all my promises, I didn't most part of them. But I promise (again!) that I'll be active and will never leave our Wiki! Thank you so so much! Lorinna 11:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah Purie! You usually say, "you shouldn't, just have fun". But OMKelly, I know, I should! Probably, because I and you are power of this wiki, its root. And without me, it will be so not-long-edited! So, I should- no, I must! Okay. What about talk page for Princess Ashlyn? Seriously, I did what I can, but it's true offtopic. Also, Barbie in The Nutcracker's talk page- it's all about offtopic (but, I think, last comment with any sense belongs to Abbey, because IP is similar). And thank you Purie! I'm so lazy, and you're true hard-worker! Your name will be on main page, as most contributed user, I know. Lorinna 16:08, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes Purie; I talk about it, and it's OMKellysh strange. I hope, he/she gets his/her BAN? lol Ah Purie- you're awesome! But, I'll try to make something, because I think I have inspiration. Lorinna 18:12, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Another question Purita! Hello Purie! Now I look on some pages and I found that from some pages...were removed pics! 0_0 Kelly's page, for example. Should I add these pics, after editing of voice actors pages? lol Lorinna 13:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Troll warning Purie! Today I surfed Wanted pages in searching of voice actors' wanted pages and SUDDENLY found this- barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lewis_Carroll OMKelly! Is it a troll, or..? Or, without "or"? It brings too many to everything in Wiki, and, I think, IT should be banned! Grawr! Lorinna 09:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I kinda like you.. You know I also love barbie movies so much, but i guess the bad thing is that i'm a guy and trully i was (very straight guy). The truth is I got a crush on Barbie, but i guess she's just a kind of fantasy. hehe.. anyway about the article i made that you deleted, its okay..im the one to say sorry in the first place..But can you help me what to do in editing about my profile?..anyway, im so thankful that you appreciate the one that i made..and its an honor to help you guys edit this page..about the one that i include: "barbie as artemis: a moon goddess", i dont know if it is a romour or a real one..i just learn it from the internet news that mattel is going to have a line of dolls and movies with the greek mythology characters and one of is artemis: a moon goddess,maybe because they stop the princesses and fairytopia lines..But pls dont delete it,it makes others feel more excited about the upcoming barbie films, but if its not confirmed by mattel,then i will transfer that one on the "romoured barbie films group".. About my identity, just like what said, can you help me about it?..anyway a week ago i sign up here with my real name and create the Barbie in Toy Story Series and its image..as you know it, i noticed that all members here got a code name, especially you, i got ashame when i found out my real name really appears..Being a barbie movie lover is a top secret of mine..Im afraid that my friends or relatives will laugh seeing my name on this website..so pls help me..i tried but i didn't, i just can't delete my old profile "John Paul K. Sacedor", i promised its really me...pls delete it.. Because i want this website to be more beautiful, i sign up again and make a code name and that is "Lewis Carroll",my favorite author (Alice in Wonderland)..pls help me...God Bless.. Thank You! Hi, thanks for your consideration..i guess you are that kind of cool..anyway i'm so glad that you will let me help you edit this page..thank you for your advices...:)..anyway i wanted to make friends with you..do you have a facebook?.i know you can't still trust me because there were lots of bad news about murdering people just because of facebook do youknow?..hehe..don't worry i'm not like that..the truth is i'm a christian..but if you won't give me your email or full name, its okay..hmm, because i really like to make friends with you, maybe its much better for you if you will search my name on facebook...'John Paul Christopher Sacedor'..pls...I'm from Philippines, half filipino and spanish...Are you from USA? well my mom is there and she remarry to an american...she actually already arrange papers for me to go there..i will be there soon..i really like barbie movies like you guys do here but i'm really a guy!!! hehe...We had the same age..I'm 15 years old too...God Bless.. Thanks for... :) Thanks for adding me in facebook..im so glad..i hope that its really yours..hehe...talk with you later..and i promised that i will be a good friend...i appreciate all messages that you've send me here and on facebook..thanks..God bless you...:)..hope we could talk soon.. Viva Purita! Yay! Purie! The new decoration is so Barbie-licious and OMKellysh connected with FS! Great! (I'm going to finish Voice actors project soon; but Wanted pages is OMKellysh huge) And BTW; congratulations! You have 1000 edits now! Oh, and another BTW; I have something to say. I hate our favicon.ico (here- barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Favicon.ico) and have version to change. Can you look on my version and...if you'll like it...change it? Hello! ♥ Greets, My name is VioletDancer12. I am new here. Lately, I've been editing the page son this wiki, to fix it up and such. I just wanted to say that I've decided to be an active user on this site since writing articles is my special talents and I can edit the site a bit by adding pictures and fixing the grammar. You can probably notce all of the work I've done in the past few days (I did 154 edits all yesterday). I have a LOT of spare time so I'll drop by a lot. If you have any questions about the edits I'm making please ask. VioletDancer12 23:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I have a nice picture of the snow faerie! VioletDancer12 17:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome and thank you so much for creating this wiki! I would be bored and not have much to do if this wasnt here! VioletDancer12 17:21, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question How do you change the colors of the heading on a template? I see you like to change the color and I would like to know. VioletDancer12 14:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC) thaks for your edit on the bloopers' pages. i really needed a second hand at them. ;)VioletDancer12 18:52, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello, There was a ton of spam left on this page. Since you are an admin, could you remove it please??? VioletDancer12 08:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Favor. Can I edit of Hadley from PCS, I think, I will add some more pics. It's okay with you and I can help you, Olivia. - Cynthia Selahblue Hey! Olivia, I added pics and little edited of Hadley in PCS and I hope, you will like it. Can I edit wiki some more (like Viveca, Alexa, etc.) - Cynthia Selahblue 20:10 (PH), August 31, 2011 Spoiler and something to say. There is something wrong with Barbie Princess Charm School, Olivia. The pic of DVD and there is no information about it because someone edit it, I think. You may check it out. By the way, am I appear in Shoutout Box because I made over 100 edits. Also, I'm added some external links of the voice actresses. Cynthia Selahblue 11:27 (PH), September 4, 2011 Sorry! I forgot to show the link of the page, it's all gone now, sorry. :) VioletDancer12 12:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello, There is some spam ont he page "Barbie Princess Charm School" Just wanted to let you know! :) VioletDancer12 20:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Lots of spam! http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie:_Princess_Charm_School VioletDancer12 20:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) There's something wrong with someone and updated of wiki Ceci (CloeCorinne on Fanpop) tells you that why did you delete her trivias on PCS wiki and she wasn't doing spam there, only those newbies (who wasn't have a account/Wikia Contributor) are doing those spams. You almost forget reading my message for you. I'm asking that am I appear on "Shoutout Box" or not because I made over 100+ edits. :'( Plus! I'm added some pics of Viveca's and Aramina's wiki, I hope, you will like them. ;) Cynthia Selahblue 21:18 (PH), September 11, 2011 It's okay, I'm glad you didn't delete my edits on purpose I understand now, Olivia :D I thought you deleted those because I got them wrong, also I must thank Cyn to say that to you... Well, thanks for explaining this, I feel better... oh, don't think I'm angry with you, because I'm not, those things can happen Corinne D'Arcy 14:04 September 17, 2011 (IT) Spam page There is spam page here, this user is using my pic without permission. Kindly, delete the page. http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie_in_a_Christmas_Carol Cynthia Selahblue 23:02 (PH), September 17, 2011 Message from Melissa It's very nice to meet you I'm Melissa and i hope we can be best friends forever. Messages from Maryium hi OLIVIA I'm Maryium we are friends on fanpop we'll be best friends here too don't you think so reply me:) hi Olivia its me Maryium we are friends on fanpop if you have any facebook account please tell me the username so we can be friends there too and please be a member of my website barbie maryium.webs.com and have you noticed this in the movie that when delancey was goinig to Blair's room heer uniform was like old one but she was wearing her new uniform here's a pic Maryium rizwan 13:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC)hi this is maryium.i'm sorry i didn't understand you sorry.... Spam the exist page Hey! Olivia, why does Barbie as the Sleeping Beauty exists here, http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie_as_The_Sleeping_Beauty It is suppose to delete because this movie is confirmed as "fake" already, it made by an unregister contributor. Cynthia Selahblue 18:07 (PH), November 25, 2011 Dear Olivia, Yes I put a lot of effort of making Barbie as The Sleeping Beauty article. I take so much time for it..It took me about 3 hours just to finished that article. To be honest, I was so disappointed that something tells me that I shouldn't be editing here anymore. It really broke my heart. I know that it is fake/rumored/planning or whatever..But as you can see if you read it or while you read it, I am honest, I wrote there that it is not a movie but only a rumor..I did not say it is upcoming or anything.. But it's okay, anyway, i am not much with hatred or anger at all. I respect your decision. * But can you tell me where to find all those words(plot,characters,trivia etc.) that I wrote in that article you deleted? Please.!! Thanks..God bless you.